


Kicking in Your Sleep

by dreyars



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AO!! Secret Santa, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: Gion could never stay still. Not in class, not on the rugby field, and most certainly not when he was asleep.  Iwashimizu only wished that Gion was a little bit more aware of himself, because the little touches he can’t do anything about are driving him crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пинки во сне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180013) by [omnivores (yolo_jackie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores)



In middle school, training camps were fun.

Getting to spend time with his friends. Listening to Miyuki tell ghost stories to scare the first years until the coach came in and shouted at them to go to sleep. Playing rugby all day, and being so exhausted at night that he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Yeah, training camps were fun, and while he hadn’t exactly _planned_ to continue playing rugby once he got to high school, now that he was here, Iwashimizu was sure that the first training camp of the year was going to be fun too.  He hadn’t really gotten the chance to get to know any of his upper classmen yet, nor had he spent time outside of school hours with any of his fellow first years.

So yes. It was going to be fun.

Or at least, that was what Iwashimizu desperately tried to tell himself all throughout their first day of practice.

Practice was tough. Between a Sekizan style practice in the morning, and an afternoon designed by their new coach, it was a grueling day.

But that wasn’t what was bothering him.  If anything, Iwashimizu was grateful for a high energy day because _hopefully_ that would mean it would be easier for him to fall asleep that night.

But of course, as soon as Gion plopped down on the mat beside his, Iwashimizu knew he would never get a luxury such as a restful night after a long day under the blazing sun.

No, of course not. It was almost as if Iwashimizu didn’t deserve such a thing. It was much more fitting that he be kept up all night by having a guy like Gion sleep in the spot right next to him.

 _Even if_ Iwashimizu had already settled in before Gion was even done with his shower, it was obviously still his fault. He should’ve tried to squeeze into the spot between Keta and Hirano just so Gion couldn’t pick the spot next to him.

Iwashimizu had always been notorious for getting stuck inside his own head when something bothered him.

Like when he worries he didn’t study enough before a test, or when he’s not sure if he should ask for help from his teacher because what if they think he’s dumb?  Or when he hurt Miyuki, and then avoided joining the rugby team because he didn’t want to hurt anyone else.

Things like that still bothered him, every time he walks into his classroom, or steps onto the rugby field, or goes anywhere else that reminds him of something uncomfortable.

For example, sleeping at a training camp never made him uncomfortable before. If he was ever insecure about something weird on his body, he just had to look around at his teammates and remember that hey. Everyone else’s body is weird too because we’re all growing. He was too tired to worry about anything else at previous training camps, but this camp was a little bit different.

A new school. New teammates that he still didn’t know quite well. Gion.

Gion really was the main problem here. He was the person who kept him awake at night, not just during the training camp, but many nights when he was at home in his own bed as well.

Gion was the one who made him get back into rugby, even if he had been hesitant to even go near a rugby team again.

Gion was the one who made him practice tackling again, with no worries of getting hurt as he threw his little body into Iwashimizu’s torso.

 _Gion_ was the one who always ended up beside him every day, either by choice or chance, chattering away about one thing or another, completely oblivious to the turmoil spinning around in Iwashimizu’s head.

Gion made him feel warm and nervous and happy all in the same breath, and of course Iwashimizu would be stressed by the fact that Gion had laid down beside him, close enough to touch. Close enough to hear the smallest little sigh out of his mouth as he stretched his arms over his head and pointed his toes down towards the edge of the mat.

Iwashimizu tried not to stare at the little sliver of tummy that was exposed when Gion’s shirt pulled up with his arms, busying himself instead with arranging his own sleeping area, fidgeting with the blankets until everyone finally came in and settled down.

Iwashimizu knew Gion probably picked the spot beside him because he knew Iwashimizu best. Gion had been one of the first people he met when he started his first day of high school, so he didn’t doubt that the same was true for Gion.  They stuck together like two pieces of bread with some marshmallow fluff in between because they met first, not because there was anything substantial between them.

That was what he tried to convince himself of every time Gion noticed someone else in the room first when they gathered together for practice, or when Gion seemed to not be paying attention to what he was saying.

They were friends of circumstance. And it sucked.

Iwashimizu knew they weren’t the most compatible pair in the world. He was timid, stuttered when someone looked at him the wrong way, and had sweaty hands most of the time. But Gion. Gion was just.

Wow.

So strong, physically and personality wise, despite being so little. He was confident and brave enough to try something new, something that most boys their age would shy away from because it was just too hard, and never even look back. He gave his full effort into anything he was told to do, even if it didn’t make sense to him right away, because he knew others knew more about rugby than he did.

He was kind (though maybe not always kind to Iwashimizu personally), and friendly enough to make friends with all the other first years before Iwashimizu could even remember all their names.  Sure, he had a bit of a short fuse sometimes, but Iwashimizu kind of liked that about Gion. It just made his personality all the more brighter, and it just made Iwashimizu want to stick beside him and become a true friend, and not just one that was convenient for Gion.

Of course, if he was fortunate enough, he would like to be something a little bit more than a friend to Gion.  But even thinking about something like that would get his hopes up too high, so really, there was no point in even thinking about it.

But it was really _hard_ to avoid thinking about it with Gion so close to him. Well, Gion was always close. The only time he _wasn’t_ close was when he wanted to look Iwashimizu in the face, and had to take a couple of steps back to avoid craning his neck all the way backwards.

At lunch he was close, pressed in beside Iwashimizu even if there was space for someone as big as Hirota to comfortably sit without bumping knees. He was close as they walked away from practice together, bumping Iwashimizu with his elbow without even thinking about it. Gion was even close in practice, when Iwashimizu really wished he would just…take a few steps away…because they were all too sweaty and hot to be standing in such close proximity to each other.

Iwashimizu wondered if Gion even knew he was doing this. Standing so close to him that his breath catches in his throat. Making his heart race as the butterflies started to act up again.

He was sure the answer was no, though. Gion didn’t know.  He didn’t know that there was anything wrong with how he acted around Iwashimizu (and there really wasn’t anything wrong at all, other than the empty feeling Iwashimizu felt after he and Gion went their own separate ways for the day. But Gion didn’t know about that either).

Gion didn’t know how Iwashimizu felt about him, and he didn’t know that he was the one thing keeping Iwashimizu awake that night when everyone else around them was already snoring.

His feelings were getting easier to deal with because every day a little bit of hope that Gion may reciprocate his feelings went right out the window.  Iwashimizu figured that he had probably had a crush on Gion since the first day they met, but he still couldn’t weed out if Gion had made him nervous because he liked him, or because Gion had shouted at him so loudly that his tone was forever imprinted in Iwashimizu’s brain. But, even if his feelings for Gion were still strong, Iwashimizu was a master of convincing himself that he was being dumb for liking someone so beyond his reach.

He was almost able to put his thoughts to bed for the night long after everyone else around him had fallen asleep.  Gion was asleep as well, but Iwashimizu couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he never once heard Gion stop moving.  As active in his sleep as he was awake, Iwashimizu could swear that Gion must’ve been running in his dream because his legs never stopped moving, even when he kicked the back of Iwashimizu’s legs. Gion seemed to settle a bit after satisfying himself by scoring an “Ultra Super Try” by slamming Iwashimizu’s head into his own pillow. With a little help, Gion rolled his little body back into his own space, and Iwashimizu was able to finally begin to fall asleep.

His eyes were heavy, and his breathing slowed to match his already sleeping teammates. Maybe it was the rough impact of his head on the floor that finally calmed him down enough to sleep, or maybe it was the fact that Gion had finally stopped wiggling. He was so close to falling asleep that he almost didn’t notice the arms wrapping around his stomach, or the face nuzzling into his back.

Iwashimizu froze, body tense as he tried to convince himself that it wasn’t Gion. Kamo-senpai had just rolled over and Kashima-senpai would kill him in the morning. That was fine, that was better than Gion mumbling nonsense into his back as he made himself completely comfortable, even going so far as to throw a leg over Iwashimizu, so that he couldn’t leave without waking his small friend.  Even if he wanted to.

Iwashimizu just reminded himself that Gion didn’t know what he was doing. He never did. And he definitely couldn’t know this time because he was 100% dead to the world.

Iwashimizu closed his eyes, biting his lips as he held in a small whine.  He couldn’t say he wanted to push Gion away, so he didn’t.  Even if it hurt.  All he could do was try not to imagine who it was Gion was dreaming of cuddling with, and pray in the back of his mind that maybe, just _maybe_ it might be him.

Even if it wasn’t him in Gion’s dream, he was stuck. Just like Gion was stuck in his head every day of every week since they met at the beginning of the school year.

Iwashimizu only wished that he could experience this again one day.  To be held in Gion’s arms was more than _he_ could dream, and maybe that was why he wouldn’t be getting any sleep at all that night.

\------

\----------

\------

Iwashimizu’s hair was weirdly soft for a guys. Sometimes it smelt like he must’ve used his mom’s shampoo instead of his own because it just smelt too flowery and perfect to be real.

The only weird thing was that it smelled a lot stronger than usual, as if the shampoo bottle had been dumped directly on Gion’s face that morning, instead of just catching the scent wafting off of Iwashi’s hair in one of his weird as hell dreams about the big guy.

Or maybe, this wasn’t actually a dream, and Gion just had his face nestled against the back of Iwashimizu’s neck. And yeah. He definitely had a piece of blonde hair in his nose that wasn’t there when he went to bed last night.

Before opening his eyes, he gave a squeeze with his numb left hand, hoping to all things holy that it wasn’t squished under Iwashimizu’s torso like it felt it was. But no, that wasn’t a pillow he just grabbed, nor was it his own pec. He realized that Iwashimizu really was built now that he got to feel it up close, but as that thought settled in his foggy, sleep-addled mind, Gion scrambled away, clawing his way off of Iwashimizu’s body before anyone saw him.

Gion sat up on his sleeping mat and stared grumpily at Iwashimizu’s big back.  Gion’s entire body was stiff, from his hip to his arms.  He must’ve been wrapped up around Iwashimizu all night for his body to be this tight, and Gion couldn’t say he was too surprised by it.

Everyone else still asleep around him, and the sky still dark through the window, Gion hopped over his teammates, being less than careful not to kick anyone on his way to the bathroom.  He didn’t really have to go or anything, he just needed to get out and away from Iwashimizu for a little while.

Gion didn’t really know what all these stupid dreams had been about. They had only started recently. Maybe a couple of weeks ago? And they were really starting to get on Gion’s nerves, but he wasn’t sure why.  He’d narrowed it down to either being frustrated that Iwashimizu’s a lot more fun to be with in his dreams, _or_ that maybe, his dreams have it right, but Iwashimizu’s just too big of a baby to hang out with him on the weekends or after school.

Gion had told his big bro about the dreams too, but his thoughts on them were just **stupid**. His bro had said that he was in _love_ with the big Tree he never shut up about. But that wasn’t right! Iwashimizu was just his friend, and that’s all he wanted him to be.

Or at least, that’s all he thinks he wants from Iwashimizu.

Gion shakes his head and splashes some cold water on his face to knock those thoughts out of his head. Of course Gion and Iwashimizu were just friends. And all Gion wanted from him was to keep playing rugby with him. That’s all.

Taking a quick look at himself in the mirror, Gion sees that his face is still a little bit pink, flushed with the embarrassment of cuddling up to Iwashimizu in his sleep. But, he can blame that on the cold water if anyone asked. He doubted they would, but a little white lie was always a good thing to keep in your back pocket.

He just really, really hoped that Iwashimizu was still asleep. And if he wasn’t, Gion was simply glad that Iwashimizu had a good personality, and would never question why Gion had grabbed his chest on accident so early in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for my Secret Santa partner for the AO!! event on tumblr. I hope you enjoyed it hun! These two boys are so sweet and so dense, and just need to hug already. Thanks for reading!


End file.
